scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Azura (Dumbo) (1941)
This is Emmaleigh Belmont's spoof of Dumbo (1941) Cast: *Narrator as Rango (Rango) *Storks as Ratbirds (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Bears as Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's), Elinor Bear (Brave) and Koda (Brother Bear) *Kangaroos as Splodge (Blinky Bill) and Freddy Ferret (Barnyard) *Hippos as Bing Bong (Inside Out) and Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Tigers as Weretiger (Castlevania), Diego (Ice Age), and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Giraffes as Cooper (Trolls) and Twiga (The Lion Guard) *Camels as Sharptooth, Red Claw, Biggest Sharptooth, Plated Sharptooth and Horned Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Horses as Horses (Fire Emblem and Castlevania) *Zebras as Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger (Legends of Guardians: Owls of Ga'hoole) *Lions as Aslan (Chronicles of Narnia), Adult Kimba (Jungle Emperor Leo) and Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Gorilla as Cyber Woo (King of the Monsters 2) *Monkeys as Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong Country 64) *Hyenas as Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar), Bianca (Sheep and Wolves) and Cornell (Castlevania Judgement) *Ostriches as Reggie, Jake, Ranger and Jenny (Free Birds) *Dumbo as Azura (Fire Emblem Fates) *Timothy Q. Mouse as Meggy, Desti, Tari and Saiko (SMG4) *Casey Junior as Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros) *Mr. Stork as Lafter Frankland (Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans) (With Birdon as an extra (Ultraman series)) *Mrs. Jumbo as Arete (Fire Emblem Fates) and Omnimon (Digimon) *Ringmaster as Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Ringmaster's Guards as Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Joe the Janitor as Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Giddy Elephant as Elise (Fire Emblem Fates) *Prissy Elephant as Sakura (Fire Emblem Fates) *Catty Elephant as Hinoka (Fire Emblem Fates) *Matriarch Elephant as Camilla (Fire Emblem Fates) *Roustabout Men as Minions (Despicable Me trilogy) *The Band as Various Animals *Other Boys as Lavinia, Gertrude and Jessie (Princess Sara) *Smitty "Skinny" the Bully as Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Clowns as Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon series) *Clown that says Save my Baby as Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden Village) *Screaming Crowd as Birds (Rio and Rio 2) *Pink Elephants as Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) *Jim Crow as Kohtaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black RX) *Glasses Crow as Yuna Minami (OC) *Preacher Crow as Female Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) *Straw Hat Crow as Ike (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) *Fat Crow as Takeru (Hikari Sentai Maskman) Episodes: Episode 1: Meet Azura: #Prologue by Rango/Look out for Lafter Frankland #Bahia Train/Lafter Frankland (Captain L. Frankland) brings a delivery to Arete and Omnimon #Azura hatches from her egg #Song of the Minions #The Hoshidan Festival #Azura's pedicure #Starfire picks on Azura/Arete and Omnimon go insane/Arete's death Episode 2: Azura's stormy night adventure # # # # # # #Azura meets Omnimon again "The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Lebo M. version)" #The Dragon song/Azura gets the allergies/The Vending Machine #Velociraptors on Parade Episode 3: Azura overcomes her fear of flight #Meet the Legendary Crew # # # # Gallery: AF1639A8-39A0-4C50-B943-F9CC0C0729A1.jpeg|Rango as Narrator Ratbirds.jpg|Ratbirds as Storks Full Portrait Azura.png|Azura as Dumbo Minions Despicable Me.jpg|Minions as Roustabout Man Ttg Starfire.jpg|Starfire (TTG!) as Smitty "Skinny" the Bully Km00.jpg|Kohtaro Minami as Jim Crow 533px-Ike Vanguard Legend Face.png|Ike as Straw Hat Crow Avatar FE14 Female.png|Female Corrin as Preacher Crow Takeru Maskman.jpg|Takeru as Fat Crow Yuna Minami.png|Yuna Minami as Glasses Crow Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Fire Emblem Fates Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Category:Fire Emblem Category:The Legendary Crew Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Emmaleigh Belmont